The Wrong Person, The Wrong Fight
The Lonesome Kitten Staring at the window, a young little girl looked at the ever dark sky of the night. She could not see the moon, or any single star. Just darkness and nothing else. She was in her friend's apartment, 2 floors above from the ground. "Takumi.." ''A voice had gone through her head, she immediately checked the door but only to find noone there. She missed Osamu so much, her heart was aching. In her mind, only pictures of Osamu can be seen for this little kitten can't bear the sadness of being alone in the dark without the one who could ease her heart. She went to the refrigerator and took a box of donuts with her then left the fridge's door open. Her tiny hand opened the window as she jumped right into it. Hopping and running, she went outside of town and into the playground she and Osamu usually go: the wide-open spaces of the grassland nearby. She took a sit and got her a donut out of the box she was carrying. Slowly, she ate while still looking at the sky. Her eyes were bewildered when she saw one small shiny star, even standing in amusement. Loran decided to walk around for a while, as her family was busy with preparing the Hideout, an old church building that served as their home, for some reason, which they chose to exclude her from knowing. Eventually, her aimless wandering led her to a vast grasslands, where a lone girl was standing. Out of instinct, she stiffened for a moment, but relaxed as the shock passed. "Excuse me, are you supposed to be out this late?" Loran quickly got Takumi's attention as her eyes' direction got to where Loran is. Quickly, a surge of reiatsu plummeted directly on the very atmosphere. From Loran's point of view, she most certainly see Takumi's eyes turning crimson red filled with the intent to kill. Her coming to where Takumi is was simply not a good thing to do. Takumi acts hostile to anyone who gets near her and will attack whoever you may be. She faced Loran, her facial expression surely telling Loran that she went to a wild tiger's territory. ''She's a bit scary. But I can't actually sense Hollow energy from her. "It's ok, calm down. I swear, I'm not out to harm you." Loran said, hoping to aliviate the young girl's anger. Loran's words was unheeded, Takumi simply ignored them and begun to walk over to Loran. Her reiatsu still showing her apparent hostility. With another step, she came to Loran with speed enough to blow the ground and create a small crater. She reached out and extended her arms, attempting to grab Loran's face. The sudden increase of speed made her able to instantaneously appear right in front of Loran. Loran herself was shocked. No one could move that fast, normally. Having only a moment to react, she grabbed the young girl's arm. "What's the matter with you? I don't want to fight you. I won't raise my sword against you, so stop trying." Wrong move, Takumi's ability to shapeshift making this obvious. From the very place Loran grabbed Takumi that small-needle objects begin to emerge, the pointed tips aimed to pierce the woman's hand. Feeling a sharp pain in her hand, Loran recoiled, letting go of the younger's arm. She wants to fight that badly? But I can't draw my Zanpakto against a girl. I never got told to kill her, or do anything to her at all. '' "Why do you insist on making me angry? Do you WANT a fight? Is that it?" she asked, more annoyed than angry, with a hint of confusion in her voice. Rolling to her right, Takumi hissed as she hopped backward. Pushing her feet on the ground, she again assaulted Loran. Spinning her body, her heel was right above Loran's head, about to make contact. One blow should be enough to send Loran to the ground, badly hurt. Feeling something strike her in the head, Loran tried to catch herself, but landed on her sword arm, numbing it, her weight slamming directly onto it. Using her off hand, she drew her sword and stabbed the ground, using it as leverage to pull herself up. "Fine, I'll fight you." she uttered, rubbing her arm sore arm. Wasting no time, she mounted a counter. Unfortunatly, her good arm was effectively dead weight, making Chimata, her main offensive and defensive tactic, all but useless. She used Shunpo to get behind the girl and tired to attack her with the hilt of the sword, not willing to cause the girl too much pain. Takumi turned, only to find herself plummeting backward. She slid for a few meters before she could stomp her foot to the ground enough to stop her from moving. Without a moment's pause, Takumi pushed her hands into the ground and pulled a large chunk of it. With full force, she threw it to Loran before she got behind her just as quick. Forming a fist, she aimed for Loran's spine and launched a strong punch towards her. Loran easily broke the rocks flying at her and turned in time to witness her enemy flying at her, hoping to deal a devastating injury. Without thinking, she tried to block the punch with a kick, and when the two attacks met, she was off balance and knocked over, slamming into the ground. Taking this opportunity, Takumi placed herself on top of Loran as she raised her left hand and released it down towards Loran's face. She held nothing back when she did so, really attempting to kill this woman without any hint of hesitation. ''Oh for the love of Bael! Loran thought, moving her head out of the way, watching as the ground crumbled to dust under Takumi's hand. Eyes wide with shock, she realized that this girl meant to actually kill her, which would end badly if she didn't play smart. Feeling started to return to her good arm, she struggled for a moment to gain any leverage. Finally, after a moment, Loran brought her now-useful arm up and using a reversal technique that she learned in a self-defense class, she grabbed the young girl by the throat and pushed, using her other arm to push against the ground. After a moment, she was free to stand again. Takumi's eyes was locked on her target: Loran. She have decided, for now, nothing could get on her way. It was her nature, to kill on sight anyone. So unless Loran can prove herself trustworthy of being someone harmless, Takumi will continue to get to her until she's rendered...immobilized. Osamu learned this the hard way, now Loran will too. Takumi's right arm shifted into what appears to be giant claws, shifting into into 3-fingered, 1-thumbed, talon-like appendages. This time, Takumi plans to shred and skewer Loran until there is nothing left of her but mishandled flesh. Loran switched her sword from her off hand to the usual one, flipping it upside down, and raised it to block the claws, step one of her Danse Macarbre known as Chimata. It was a dangerous move, bringing out that style, but it had to be done, or else the claws would disembowl her without hesitation, and she knew it. Turning her claws back to its original form, she laid the tip of her index finger of the sword's blade, allowing her to carry her weight for a short period of time while her body's position was in an upright opposite position. She moved her body to the right and the moment her feet touches the ground her left arm changed into an elongated double ended blade that extends from the base of her elbow that she pushed forward, heading for Loran's chest. Loran felt the metallic, or was it organic, it felt like both, blade pierce her chest, missing the vital organs, but it still hurt. She almost screamed, but the sound never came out, just a blankness rather than noise. She pulled the sword/arm out of her and backed away, her robes stained with blood, although the black cloth hid the red elixer well. "Spark, Seitikina." she said, as her sword glowed orange for a moment and reformed into a pair of gauntlets. Then a burst of electric energy surrounded her and the ground below became like sand, sand made of iron, which gave her a sizable area that fell under her control. Through Loran's release that Takumi begin to accumulate the feeling to protect herself more. She was ready for a fight, more so when she first stepped in the World of the Living. Somehow, it became a defense mechanism for her to pick a fight and finish them with her own hands as bloody as could be. She wanted everyone to know that was no easy meal, no easy target, not someone who'll let her guard down, but this caused her to lose much of her sense. By releasing her zanpakuto, Loran only made Takumi more hostile, gave her more reason why to kill her. Takumi knew that stepping on the sand would do her no good, thus she jumped high in the air and solidified her reiatsu below her feet to be able to stand on the air itself. Her left arm turned back to normal as she felt like resting a bit. Loarn smiled. The young girl had no idea what her power was capable of. Although she hated using her Shikai on a child, if she held back, it would be dangerous for both fighters. She remembered the young man with similar abilities. His were much different in appearance, but the function was the same. Another similar trait between the two, they were emotionally backwards, but in different ways. The young man was probably full of anger, which he showed clearly, while the girl floating there was the opposite, almost showing nothing at all. Takumi rocketed downwards at full speed. The sandy iron rised a meter above on the air as the force from Takumi's landing caused a small-scale wave of energy. Takumi tried to find an opening before she swung her left leg at Loran to hit her waist. The strike wouldn't land, the iron sand has become a barrier, taking the blow rather than Loran. The wall of metallic sand pushed the leg back down, making it seem as if nothing had changed. She was playing straigt defense, sacrificing an opening to attack, afraid of mistakingly using her power to actually kill someone. The push made Takumi fly a few meters to the left before she could retain her balance. She dropped down to her right knee to somehow take a quick observation of the situation at hand. Everywhere she look was that iron sand, making movement limited. Somehow, she needed a different approach. Then, she took brave yet foolish move. She wanted to attack head-on and she knew that Loran's defense may be great but not nearly impenetrable. Her hair started to grow in length as it moved about, circling Takumi, forming somesort of circular barrier around her. With one big leap, she jumped over Loran before running around with incredible speed. She was trying to confuse Loran to weaken her defense. With another leap, both of her arms formed a drill-like object which she then tried to run through Loran after she got pass her iron sand. Loran couldn't even understand her opponent's actions, other than what was seen, a drill-like object that obviously was meant to spear her, a deadly tactic. Using her magnetic control over the sand, she used it to create a small barrier, one that she hoped could block that attack. If that was her intent, it failed. Well, to a casual observer, it failed, but the shield had done something, taking most of the impact, slowing the incoming mass so it wasn't an absolutly fatal blow. That didn't stop the resulting injury from hurting like crazy, however. Indeed, few things hurt worse than a drill-like blow to the chest, even a weakened one. Deep in the back of her mind, she berated herself for holding back, unable to bring to bear a total offense against what she preceived as a child. Takumi was ready for another assualt after she landed on the ground via a cartwheel. She prepared herself, her feet about to launch again. However, something occured. Her eyes widened as she became completely still for than ten seconds. An illuminating light then engulfed her as her reiatsu encircled her. Out of the light she came, completely different from before. "My..my Sorry about that!" As the light fades, a body of an older female appeared. Similarities are there, like the golden-blonde hair and the eyes but something is truly different. "I didn't know she's capable of doing that... but then again, you were holding back... a lot from what I could tell." She winked at Loran before standing a pose. "Now, do you mind if we continue this fight? I wouldn't want you holding back on me. Nyahahaha!" "Now I can't hold back. So what do you think, shall we call a do-over?!" Loran shouted as the sand rose to form bullets, which she quickly fired off and prepared more of them for a later strike. Each one was the size of a .50 caliber round, used mostly in sniper bullets, fired by electromagnetic pulses. "How nasty!" Takumi cried before gracefully dancing with the bullets Loran just fired. Some will hit, some will not, she didn't care. Her movements were almost akin to ballet, treating the bullets as if they were her dance partner. Every bullet that hit Takumi made a gush of blood in the air, giving more drama to the whole scene. When she got a chance, she would lick the blood where her tongue could reach, something really unnecessary to do but she did anyway for whatever reasons only she would know. Her eyes then turned red when one bullet went straight towards her forehead, the moment it did, time appeared to have slowed down as she turned and pointed her index finger on the bullet. When the bullet got to the tip of her finger, a small amount of blood came out before she turned to the left and with one quick stroke, a bloody needle out from her blood quickly traveled towards Loran. The needle stretched, elongating itself until it would reach Loran. The needle traveled with speed nearly suprassing that of the average shunpo, giving Loran only a moment to react or have herself pierced from one end to another. "Quick reminder, miss... You are not fighting the same person.. Nyahahah!" Loran sidestepped the needle quickly, moving so fast it was if she wasn't there to begin with. "Interesting. Duel personality, two bodies. You're not normal, are you?" she asked, flinging the remaning bullets, hoping to have more chances to learn about whatever power her opponent possesed. Takumi grinned as she didn't move away from the bullets' path. "Normal? Well, can you tell me one person who could be called normal by normal standard?" Each bullet passed through Takumi's flesh, allowing blood to gush out. "You... aren't normal yourself! Nyahahahah!" She proclaimed as her wounds heal in place of taking a chunk out of her reiryoku after which she caught one bullet with her teeth, spitting it out just like that. "Well, I'm a Shinigami, but at least I don't like getting torn to bits by my enemy's attacks. Even with a healing factor as crazy as yours, I'd probably pass out from the pain of it all." Loran replied, amazed Takumi was still standing upright after that blitz. "You could have done a lot worse... I know you could. Nyahahah!!" Laughing histerically, Takumi begun to roll all over on the ground. "I know your still keeping a lot from what I could tell, miss." She stopped from laughing, now staring at Loran with only a menacing smile displayed on her face. "Now shall we bring that out?" With the end of her question, she was already right in front of Loran's face, her hand now nearing towards her with the intention of scratching her face off. Loran simply focused, sending waves of spiritual energy around herself. Takumi's hand was immoblized by an unseen, yet very real, force. "You see, my bullets aren't the most of your worries. Each time one so much as grazed your skin, you became more and more magnatized, and what do ya know, that's my power. You could remove every ounce of sand here, and I'd still have more tricks up my sleeves. I held back knowing this, waiting for you to get close enough to me. In fact, the sand is a mere formality in this matter." "Thanks for explaining.." Takumi used her other hand to attack, now forming one big blade out of it. She sent it down with full force towards Loran, aiming to slice her skull into two. "Now don't expect me to do the same favor, nyahahah!" Her reiatsu rocketed up, boosting much of her strength and speed than it already was. Loran grabbed the blade with her gauntlet-covered hand. "I have a hunch on how your power works, but I've been known to be wrong before. So tell me, how long will you insist on trying to attack me, when really, I just want to have peace?" "So long as she wants to.. She and I may be different in some terms, but I only follow orders! She..well, she's really really persistent and add to the fact that I haven't been in any decent fight lately.. You get what I'm going to, miss? I know its a really pointless battle but as long as its fun, I'm a go! Atleast fun for me!" The blade started to shake, rapidly vibrating to the point that the friction caused an ignition. Takumi's blade then is engulfed in flame in which she pushed even harder on to Loran. Loran gasped. The flaming edge was nearing he body, not to mention her gauntlet was heating up more and more. More than split-personality. This is scary. she thought. Pushing back against the flaming sword proved foolish after a while. She almost escaped the blazing blade, but while backstepping, she was hit on the shoulder, burning part of her robes, and the skin under it. It was a minor injury, but it was aggrovating to say the least. Takumi's hand reverted back, the flames simply being shrugged off by her. "Hmm... You are tougher than I thought, miss.. For someone sooooo pwetty." She jumped once again and spun her her body around and around to confuse Loran's perception then traveled behind her. Charging her left leg, Takumi increased its mass to further augment the damage it could inflict if it were to hit Loran's back. Loran felt two things, the first being a heavy kick to her back, and her hitting the ground was the second. Couldn't move my sand fast enough...Darn it. she berated herself for such an oversight, pushing herself back up. "Gotta be tough. I slept with a Demon after all." she said, feeling a minor bone in her spine, or maybe is was part of her rib, had broken on impact. Thankfully, it wasn't a fatal hit, and that she was able to fight the pain. Obviously, she wasn't stopping. "You fight like a monster, child." "You wouldn't know a thing about monsters, miss.." Chuckling, Takumi stood steadily and quite prepared for just anything to happen. "Just like me and my little girl thought we knew." The instant Takumi had finished her last sentence, she had her fist an inch close before hitting Loran. The moment it was to hit, Takumi felt her limb froze as a hand gripped into her arm. Before she could react, she was already a few meters away from her target, her feet hanging above the ground as her whole body seemed floating in the air, atleast that is the way she felt it. The feeling was familiar, like it happened so very often. Takumi's head lifted up, only to have her eyes gaze upon the man that she wouldn't like seeing at this moment. "Osamu.." A tiny sounding word came from her mouth as she reverted back to her original child-like form. The man was barely looking at her, instead having his sight on the woman Takumi could have fatally injured. "Are you ok?" With his cold, eerie voice, Osamu asked. "I apologize for not coming earlier.. I should have been able to stop this nonesense much sooner." Takumi knew Osamu was upset and she felt really bad about it, the feeling extending towards her ownself. It was then that she started to cry, like a real child's way of somehow apologizing. She held on to Osamu's shirt tightly as she squeezed herself on to him. In response, Osamu shifted his attention to Takumi before tapping her head gently with his palm. "You made me worry.. I thought I told you to stay at home." Takumi continued to cry, causing Osamu's shirt to get wet. "Now now... Stop crying, I hate it when you cry.. Ok, alright. I forgive you just stop you crying will you?" Osamu begged while wiping Takumi's tears. Osamu just couldn't stay mad to Takumi, she was his most precious treasure that time, hearing her cry is like having his heart stabbed multiple times. Loran resealed her Zanpakto, glad to have a moment to breathe easy. Whoever the young man was, right now, he just saved her life. "I'm fine, just a few scratches. Nothing to worry about. How about your friend? I'd be more worried about her right now." "She doesn't feel physical pain.. She'll be alright.." Osamu got a glimpse of Loran's "scratches" and realized they could have been fatal. He walked right to her and gently said, "Miss, we can patch up those injuries at my place... I insist that you come." "Thanks. I'll take you up on that. Don't want my husband to see me bloody from another fight. So, please, lead on. I'll be right behind you." Loran replied, thankful for the assistance. "That's a surprise... I wouldn't have thought such a young-looking pretty woman to already have a husband." Osamu remarked, having said so with such a calm face. "Can you still walk around at your state?" Osamu wanted to make sure, he didn't want Loran to force herself too much. Loran took a few shaky steps forward. "Yeah, I think I can." she said, keeping her momentum. "I suppose you wouldn't believe I have a daughter either huh?" she asked, thinking of Leathe. "Yeah..Now I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you already have a grandchild. My place is not far, two long flash steps would do." Right then, Osamu disappeared, having utilized shunpo to do so. After a second, he got to his apartment building's rooftop, there he waited for Loran. Loran flash-stepped over to the building, appearing right next to Osamu. "That was harder than usual." she admitted, stumbling a bit. Once she regained her balance, she wiped sweat from her forehead, panting. Osamu went downstairs, still carrying Takumi on his arms. He stopped at the second door after the stairs of the next floor. He got his keys on his pocket and proceeded to open the door. "Miss, please follow me." He invited Loran inside and offered her his sofa chair. Loran followed behind and sat down. "Thank you sir. I'm sorry for all the trouble you've gone through this night." "Don't worry about it.. I'm glad to be of service." Osamu said before entering his kitchen, in there he got a bowl full of red liquid. He placed the bowl at the table in front of Loran before removing a needle inside his chest, resulting into the rocketing of his reiatsu in which he tried to hold down as much as possible. He dipped the needle into the bowl of liquid then looked at Loran in the eye. "This may hurt a liitle.." Osamu proceeded to insert the needle into Loran's chest afterwhich her injuries healed on their own in a matter of seconds. "No side effects, so you don't need to worry." Loran flinched as the needle poked her, but quickly felt better as her wounds closed up. "Thanks. I feel better now." she said, feeling perfect, except for feeling a little exhausted. Whatever that liquid was, it was amazing. Osamu removed the needle with care before shrugging the left-over liquid on it. He carried the bowl to the kitchen to return it to its place. He looked at Takumi and gave her a stare which gave a message to which only she could understand. Takumi waved her head from left to right, vice versa, showing her complaint. Osamu's stare became sharper, whatever message he wanted to say, he wanted Takumi to do something and he insisted. Takumi, having no choice but to obey, went over to Loran and opened up her arms. "She wanted to say sorry through a hug.." Osamu said.